Oscar
by fluffygreensheep
Summary: Post 28-05-10 episode.  Noah didn't see the LuRe kiss, but Luke got back together with him regardless. Noah's last hospital appointment leads Luke to make a discovery about Reid's past that makes him realise; its now or never.
1. The End? Or Not

Luke was nervous. It was the first time, since he had chosen the "love of his life", that Noah had an appointment with Rei—Dr Oliver.

Luke tried to tell himself that he had made the right decision, but the butterflies he failed to suppress when Re—Dr Oliver entered the room betrayed this belief. He looked, well, how he always did... too gorgeous for words. And the way he strolled into the room, clutching Noah's chart to his chest, completely unaware [and unbothered] of the nervous look he received from the nurse beside Noah as she hurried out of the exam room.

That was the one thing about Reid that Luke always noticed the most- his confidence. Reid didn't feel the need to impress people, nor make them think he was something he simply wasn't. He was comfortable and proud of whom he was.

And it was this quality that impressed Luke the most, because he himself was always doing his best to please other people. And truth be told, Luke Snyder was bloody sick of it.

And the more he thought about all the things he loved about Reid, the more he came to think about he own life, and his own decisions, and then, almost instantly... Luke Snyder had what one would call an epiphany.

He didn't want to be with Noah.

Sure, he loved him, but he wasn't _in love_ with him... if that made any sense.

When he was with Noah, he didn't feel loved, or appreciated. He felt unequal and undeserving- every decision he made was treated with contempt and admonished by his "partner". _That's a laugh_, Luke thought- partner implies an equal footing.

Of course, his mother, champion of the "Noah Mayer is a Saint and Reid Oliver is Oakdale's answer to the antichrist" club always told Luke that being with Noah was what he wanted, what he needed, what was _right_. She promised he'd never regret going back to him... _"Baby, you know its best, for both of you. You need each other..."_

But Luke did regret it. Every day, he regretted it.

In the morning, he'd wake up to find Noah sleeping peacefully on his other side, blissfully unaware of Luke's inner torment. And Luke couldn't help but wish that it was Reid lying there, positioned unceremoniously with a pillow beneath his stomach, breathing a steady and comforting rhythm. Luke would lie back on his own pillow, and let his dreams take him away. He'd imagine Reid snaking his slim arm around his waist, and pulling him closer, kissing the back of his neck, and whispering 'good morning gorgeous' into his ear.

Then a sharp intake of breath pulled Luke out of his dream land.

"Perhaps it was you that needed brain surgery, Mr Snyder. It appears your attention span can last no longer than five seconds."

The abrupt and so typically Reid-like response forced Luke to look up and register his presence. And for the first time in what felt like forever, Luke just looked at him. Luke's eyes followed the gentle curve of Reid jaw, until they found the beginnings of curly auburn hair, before _finally _settling on Reid's perfect clarion eyes.

"I'm sorry; my head is all over the place this week"

Instead of breaking the contact, Reid's eyes fixated on Luke's. The air between them seemed to swell with the unbridled passion seeping from each man's every pore. The tension was broken only by one Noah Mayer, who took it upon himself to cough rather loudly.

"Well, I think that is everything we need. Thank you, once again, Dr Oliver. I owe you so much"

"You're welcome, Mr Mayer. Just doing my job"

"It's so much more than that, Dr Oliver. This is my entire life!"

"Well, I did tell you I was a genius. Treat it well, Mr Mayer"

Luke knew, as he studied Reid's crystal eyes that he meant so much more than just Noah's eyesight.

And suddenly Luke couldn't stand it anymore; being in the same room as one Reid Oliver, but not being able to touch him, to kiss him, to tell him that... well, that wasn't important anymore. Because Luke was with Noah. Now and forever.

Luke jumped up to leave, but froze almost instantly as Reid placed a hand on his chest- "You can wait a few more minutes, can't you, Mr Snyder, whilst I fill out the appropriate forms. I want the end of this procedure be legal and above-board, even if the beginning wasn't."

Luke cringed inwardly at the finality of the phrase "the end".

Reid removed his hand, and motioned for Luke to move out of the way. Torn between wanting Reid to touch him again, and wanting to not piss Reid off, Luke stood still for a few seconds before reluctantly stepping aside, never once taking his eyes off of the beautiful man before him, the beautiful man he had so foolishly let go.

"Well, it's good to see you can follow simple instructions. Funny, Mr Snyder, I always thought you were just a pretty face"

Luke smiled slightly as Reid left the exam room, oblivious to the strange looks he was receiving from Noah. Ignoring these, he sat down beside his boyfriend and waited for Reid to come back.

Already, Luke's impatience was getting the better of him. He wanted to look at Reid again, or just catch a glimpse of him, his back, or neck, or his beautiful face... so he shifted slightly in his chair so he could peer nervously out of the exam room window.

It was then that Luke saw an extremely attractive man walk purposefully down the hospital corridor. It looked as if he was searching for someone; the man was a brunette, and about six foot two. He had strong shoulders and a pronounced jaw, and pearly grey eyes that shimmered in the dim hospital light.

Reid was leaning suggestively (or it looked that way from where Luke had decided to sit) over the hospital desk, filling out Noah's discharge papers. He glanced up randomly, only for his eyes to land on the tall brunette walking towards him.

"Oscar..."

Luke had never seen this look on Reid's face before. It was a look of complete confusion, and if Luke studied hard enough, it was a look of delight. And then suddenly the pearly-eyed man spoke.

"Well, I'll be damned. I never thought I'd see the day- the great Dr Oliver, speechless!"

Luke was convinced that Reid would wrinkle his nose in disgust, and then return the snark with equal fervour. But to Luke's surprise, Reid just stood there, gazing at the brunette's form. Oscar laughed, a warm and comforting sound, as he moved forward and closed the gap between himself and the Doctor. He placed his right hand over Reid's cheek, and stoked it gently.

"I swear, you get more beautiful every time I see you"

If Luke had been surprised before, he sure as hell was now. Who was this man? What was he doing in Oakdale? And more importantly, why was his right hand stroking Reid's cheek? And why was Reid doing nothing?

Finally, Reid spoke.

"Oscar, what on earth are you doing here?"

Luke noted the lack of snark and sighed inwardly. Reid's voice was rich with intimacy and curiosity, and it was clear he was a close friend, or something more... and Luke's chest burned with uncontrollable jealousy towards _"Oscar"._

Luke was wrenched out of his own thoughts rather abruptly as Noah raised his voice slightly.

"Luke, are you even listening to me? And what are you looking at?"

"Sorry, Noah, I..."

But Luke didn't have an excuse ready. _"Sorry, Noah, it's just that I can't stop thinking about your gorgeous Doctor, and now some other man is outside this exam room, and is stroking his cheek, and making him smile, and I want to know why, because that's supposed to be my job." _

Hmm. Maybe not.

Just then, Luke heard Reid laugh. Actually _laugh._ He glanced once again outside the window, not so subtly this time, to investigate the situation. Oscar had taken his hand off of Reid's cheek, and was now facing away from the exam room. Reid, on the other hand, was facing the exam room window, and Luke watched as Reid and Oscar talked, laughed... and then the older man spoke again.

"I have to go; I have a particularly demanding patient in my room that I'm keen to discharge"

Oscar simply nodded and smiled, stepping forward slightly. He whispered something in Reid's ear, gave him a slip of paper, and turned down the corridor and out of the hospital. Luke watched carefully as Reid's beautiful features slowly formed a small smile.

He re-entered the exam room with the papers and a pen, the remnants of that stunning expression still clinging to his lips.

"Well, Mr Mayer, there you go. All done and dusted"

"I can't thank you enough, Dr Oliver. For everything you've done, for me, for the hospital. I just know that the neurology wing is going to help so many people. I'm honoured that you took the time to come down here and give me my life back"

Reid had lost his smile, and his face now wore an expression of discomfort and of _well I am a genius, what did you expect?_

"Goodbye, Mr Mayer, and good luck"

Noah turned to leave the exam room, and Reid turned away from the door; he walked towards the desk at the other end, unaware that one Luke Snyder was eyeing him longingly.

"Luke, c'mon, hurry up. I've, _I mean we've_ got to go and meet Maddie"

But Luke didn't move- he stayed still, as if he hadn't heard Noah speak at all. He felt on the brink of tears as the realisation washed over him. Reid had finished treating Noah, and Luke couldn't use that as an excuse to see the Doctor any more... it was over.

"Mr Snyder, I know you enjoy making people wait for you, but your boyfriend seems to be in a bit of a hurry. If I'm unfortunate enough, I'll see you around."

Luke snapped out of his daze and looked, _truly looked_ at Reid one last time.

"Bye, Reid"

Both Dr Oliver and Noah had registered the use of the older man's name; Noah looked uncomfortable and impatient, but Reid glanced up and nodded, smiling slightly and replying tenderly.

"Goodbye, _Mr Snyder_"

Luke knew that Reid had only indulged his sentimentality because _Oscar_ had put him in an irrepressible good mood.

Luke finally turned on his heels, and exited the exam room. Noah turned to him suddenly, and asked him accusingly- "Since when is it Reid, huh?"

Luke studied his boyfriend's face curiously. How to handle this one?

With honesty.

"Since you got into an accident, blamed me, made me feel so guilty I blackmailed him into coming here, and then invested a large amount of money into a project he was heading up. I decided it was time for first names. Do I pass the test, Mr Mayer? Am I following your rules adequately?"

Noah bridled slightly at the anger in Luke's voice. He was never normally this rude or abrupt with him. Must just be in a funny mood, Noah mused to himself. _He loves me, and he is normally passiv—willing to let me have what I need"_

Luke needed to get out of there. He needed to be away from Noah, and from the possibility of one Reid Oliver.

So he marched out of the hospital corridor, not daring to look back as Noah called his name ardently.

Luke walked faster and faster, until he came to the parking lot. He exhaled sharply, and bit back the tears threatening his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? Luke couldn't imagine a state of mind where he possibly thought it was a good idea to go back to Mr Mayer. Sure, Luke had loved him once. But now? It was all out of duty, and Luke knew just how wrong that was. Noah deserved someone who loved him completely. And Luke also knew that he deserved to be treated as an equal. Even back at the hospital, Noah had no problem with questioning and accusing Luke over so much as a first name. Throughout the entire firework ordeal, and even throughout most of their relationship, there was always something that Luke was doing wrong. It was always Luke's fault.

His eyes searched the lot for his car, but came to rest on the tall brunette instead. Oscar was leaning against a black Mercedes, and was talking on his blackberry. Luke took the opportunity to study him; how did Reid know this man? Was he lucky enough to know a side to Reid that Luke had so idiotically given up the chance to?

Most likely, from the way they were laughing, and smiling, and touchi- Not going there, Luke. You have no right to determine who Reid sees anymore. After all, you did break his heart.

Just then, his phone buzzed with a new text from Noah.

"_Are you going to carry on acting like a child or are you coming to Al's later? I'm going with Maddie, but I can see you there"_

Oooh, goody, what fun.

"_Yeah, see you there"_

Fabulous.

Luke walked into Al's at the allocated time, and found Noah and Maddie sitting together and giggling about something.

"Hey guys"

Noah immediately looked up at Luke a resisted the urge to frown.

"Gotten over your spat, have you?"

Luke had calmed down since he left the hospital, filling his hours with work from the foundation. He wanted the donation to go smoothly, so that Dr Reid Oliver could construct his state-of-the-art wing, and stay in Oakdale forever.

But now, the anger was returning, and Luke sighed dramatically before saying- "I'm glad you take my grievances about our relationship so seriously, Noah"

Maddie looked uncomfortable, so announced that she had to leave. She got up cautiously, gave Luke a quick hug, kissed Noah on the cheek, and hurried out of the restaurant.

"So now you're driving my friends away, too. Thanks a lot, Luke. I was enjoying her company"

"I didn't make Maddie leave. She detected the bristles and left, probably to avoid any bloodshed"

"God, Luke, what is it with you this week? What the hell is your problem? We finally got over our problems. I've forgiven you for all you did wrong whilst I was blind, and now we can move ahead"

Luke was just about ready to explode, but he kept his cool. It was crunch time, and Luke knew he had to be gentle, even if Noah had decided that he didn't.

"Noah, I can't do this anymore"

For the first time in what felt like forever, Luke felt free. He realised that over the past few days, he hadn't had to call anyone to confirm where he would be at a certain time, etc. He could do what he pleased.

He'd spent a whole day at the library, catching up on books he'd been recommended but hadn't had the time to read.

He'd sat in Java for what felt like hours, scribbling down notes for potential monologues he could construct.

Luciano Eduardo Grimaldi Snyder finally had time to be himself, on his own, without feeling guilty, or cowardly, or underappreciated. He felt pretty damn good.

And almost as if on cue, Reid Oliver entered Java. He was wearing his scrubs, the pair that he had told Luke was way too small, and that clung to his well-defined features revealingly. He ordered his normal caramel latte with whipped cream, before leaning on the counter and checking his phone.

Luke had the sudden urge to talk to him. So, seemingly without thinking, Luke stood up from his private haven and found himself standing next to the beautiful man who unknowingly held the key to his heart.

He cleared his throat, before saying softly- "Reid..."

Reid looked up, registered Luke's proximity, and stepped backwards.

"Do you need something, Mr Snyder?"

_You. I need to tell you that I broke up with Noah. That I love you. That I want you. That I've wanted you since the day you glided into Oakdale memorial and changed my life forever._

"I broke up with Noah"

The admission flew from Luke's lips, and before he knew what he was saying, the damaged was done.

He regarded Luke for a few seconds. His eyes seemed to light up at the admission, perhaps with hope, Luke pondered thoughtfully, _or with surprise, _came the less optimistic afterthought. The barista brought the older man his coffee, and Reid paid before giving the handsome student a smile.

The Doctor turned back to Luke, and finally addressed the admission.

"Good for you, Mr Snyder. He didn't deserve you"

And with that, he was gone.

Three days later, Luke was sitting cross-legged in his mother's living room. Ethan and Natalie were running around him screaming, but Luke was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely registered them, or the banshee-like scream emitted as Natalie tripped and fell against the wall. Luke finally registered the wailing, and quickly rushed to her side.

"Nat, hey, sshhh, it's okay"

She had started crying. It was only when Luke scooped her into his arms did he notice the chipped paint on the wall, caused by her rather violent fall. He took Natalie upstairs, and let her lie on his bed, only to come downstairs and find Lily eyeing the wall suspiciously.

"Luke, sweetie, I thought you were watching them"

"I was. They were running around, it was inevitably going to happen. I'll go to the store and get some more paint."

Lily watched her son gather his keys and wallet, and just as he opened the door, she said finally-

"You should talk to him, you know"

Luke just nodded, and walked out onto the patio. Talk to whom? Luke didn't even need to ask. He knew who his mother was desperate for him to talk to. Funny, because Luke was desperate to talk to a certain other someone he hadn't seen in three days.

Whilst browsing the various paints on offer, Luke came across the one he needed. He picked up the smallest can and turned on his heels, only to hear one Dr Reid Oliver and another meddlesome blonde having what sounded like a lover's tiff.

"Katie Peretti Snyder, if you think I'd want to live in an apartment with a kitchen painted with the colour 'Morning Sunshine', then you really don't know me as well as you think do"

"Well, Dr Oliver, I'm not buying 'gun metal black', either. It's a kitchen, not a morgue."

Luke couldn't help but smile at the inane and domestic nature of the argument. He longed to have that kind of relationship with the good Doctor; truth be told, he envied Katie and the wonderful relationship she had with Reid.

And then Luke heard the mention of a name he was curious to know about.

"Well, I thought seeing as _Oscar_ came to see you the other day, you'd have cheered up a bit, and we could've reflected your new positive attitude in the room you seem to spend most of your time in"

"Drop it, Katie. It's not like that"

"How is it then, Dr Oliver? C'mon, you can tell me"

"It's none of your business, that's how it is"

"Oh, Reid, you spoil sport. Please, that's what girlfriends are for- we talk about boyfriends and stuff"

Luke bristled slightly at the mention of 'Oscar' and 'boyfriend' in the same context.

Reid, on the other hand, sighed dramatically.

"Katie, please, you're scaring me. I already have to convince myself that I'm not turning into a middle-aged woman when you force me to watch Desperate Housewives; please don't make an innocent trip to the DIY store a coffee shop- style gossip-opportunity."

"There you go again, Dr Oliver, avoiding the question. And I am not middle-aged!"

"Fine, fine, fine. You are not middle-aged"

"REID!"

"Okay! Jeez, don't blow a gasket!"

There was a fairly long and thoughtful pause. Luke waited anxiously to hear what Reid had to say now. This was the information he was itching to know about "Oscar".

"He's not my boyfriend"

Luke suddenly felt very relieved.

"We met in college- he was my roommate, and studying chemistry. I liked him immediately, because he was interesting and witty, just like me."

Katie rolled her eyes.

"I think he was the first person I really fancied. I asked him out in sophomore year, and then we broke up when I graduated. We spoke a lot on the phone, but I hadn't really seen him for about five years, before he turned up at the hospital. I'd told him about being blackmailed into Oakdale, and heading up the new neuro wing. I'm glad he's here, because he's my best friend, and I love him. He's very important to me. There, you happy now?"

At the beginning of Reid's tale, Katie had a slight smile etched across her pretty face. It was now a full-blown grin.

"Eternally, my darling roommate"

"I hate you so much"

Katie laughed energetically, and Reid tried his best to hide a small smile. They rounded the corner, and suddenly came into contact with one Mr Snyder, who, unknown to them, had heard the entire conversation.

Reid was holding a can of 'Morning Sunshine' in his hand.

"Luke! How are you, honey? I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I'm good, thanks Katie. Really good."

And he wasn't lying. Luke was really good. He wasn't with Noah; Reid wasn't with Oscar, and for the first time they had the ability to be together.

"That's wonderful to hear"

A pause. Katie had very democratically avoided the rather sensitive subject of Noah Mayer. God, Luke loved her so much; she was the one person in Oakdale who hadn't offered their condolences about his relationship. _Jeez_, Luke thought after every _'I'm so sorry'_ he received. He's not dead, for God's sake.

But as much as Luke wanted to pretend he wasn't upset at all about his break-up, he couldn't possibly. He did love Noah, probably like Reid loved Oscar, and he couldn't escape the tears that threatened to take hold every time he thought of how their relationship had gone wrong.

But Luke had told himself he had to be reasonable. They were together for a long time, and they did love each other, but they clearly weren't right for each other.

And so breaking up and moving on was not a sad thing at all.

_We can both move on now, _Luke mused. And we will both be happier that way.

"So what are you here for, My Snyder? I thought you'd have servants or robots to do the shopping for you"

"Reid, please"

But Katie was surprised to see that Luke wasn't offended by Reid's outburst.

"Good one, Reid"

The older man studied Luke's face carefully, and, to Katie's surprise, broke into a smile. Taking it upon herself not to interrupt two of her best friends, she gently pushed the trolley carrying a resting Jacob, and said to Reid quickly:

"I'll be with the cushions. But by the looks of things, you won't need one anymore"

Reid turned to her, and acknowledged the message she was trying to send. He simply answered "ok", and turned back to Luke, this time with an expression of concerned etched across his face.

"Tell me honestly, Luke, did you mean what you said to Katie? Are you really ok? And I can tell when you're lying, because you do that weird neck-scratch thing. So tell me the truth"

A pause.

"Why do you care?"

This was the question Luke wanted to know the answer to the most. Why did Reid care? Luke had treated him badly; he had constantly switched between the gorgeous Dr and Noah, back and forth, and Luke knew now that he had hurt Reid more than he had perhaps realised at the time. So he was curious, now, as to why Reid would care.

"I truly don't. But if Noah is the love of your life, which is what you told me, I'd imagine you'd be a bit cut up about it"

And even though Reid had a way with hiding his emotions, Luke could read him like an open book. Reid really did care.

"Honestly?"

Reid nodded encouragingly.

"I am upset. I'm upset because the life I'd imagined with Noah, that world of possibility, it's no longer feasible. But I have to accept the facts. We grew apart, like many teenage lovers do. It was time for us to move on, to grow up, and to learn to be independent again"

Reid stood there, shocked into inarticulacy. Everything he had believed about Luke and Noah's relationship, its immaturity and lack of longevity, was finally being realised by both parties. _Finally_, he screamed inwardly.

But Luke had hurt him for the last time. Never again was he going to expose himself like that.

And who knows if Luke broke it off with Noah for him? Or if he just wanted to be independent again. Either way, Reid preferred the safe haven of his shell, a place where one particularly gorgeous, sweet and loving blonde couldn't hurt him again.

Because Reid just didn't think he was strong enough to take it.

"Like I said before, good for you Mr Snyder. You have a sensible head on those shoulders, and I'm glad you managed to pry it back from its naive dreamland. Have a good day"

Luke winced at the overuse of his surname.

He'd really hurt him, hadn't he? What if the damage he had done was irreversible? What if Luke had had his chance and the Doctor had finally seen sense? Decided that he was too good and too trusting for Luke?

No.

Luke had made a decision. He was going to be selfish for the first time in his life. He had chosen Dr Reid Oliver. He wanted everything and anything with him.

He had proven it to himself. The important thing now was to prove it to Reid.

"Please, call me Luke. Please, Reid"

Luke begged silently with his eyes. He was desperate Reid's forgiveness.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, before replying.

"Have a good day, _Luke_"


	2. Scarves and Confessions

**I'd just like to say thank you to all of the wonderful people who have read and reviewed my story- you have no idea how much it meant to read those reviews! It was just a little something that popped into my head, but I'm glad some have enjoyed it!**

** As you can probably tell, I'm a massive Reid fan, and so wanted to create a story that would give him a past. **

**The story will probably be about five chapters long, but who knows? I may find more inspiration along the way!**

**This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but still, enjoy!**

**xxx**

Two weeks had passed since Luke had broken up [once again] with Noah Mayer, but it still seemed to be the first topic of conversation at every possible moment.

_How do you feel, sweetie?_

Good question.

Suffocated? Irritated? Wanting to push some of said people of a very high cliff?

All of the above.

Luke knew they all meant well, even if it was extremely annoying. But truth be told, Luke wasn't quite sure how to feel.

His mother and father expected him to feel bereaved, as if he'd lost all his possessions in a hurricane- _well, I don't feel like that_, Luke chuckled darkly.

Then Luke thought about one of the last things Reid had asked him, two weeks ago.

_Tell me the truth, Luke..._

Honestly?

He felt relieved.

There, he'd said it.

It was a secret Luke had been keeping so close to his chest that he often found it hard to breathe. Because he knew; people handle break-ups in millions of different ways, and feel a myriad of emotions. But Luke was pretty sure "relief" was not included in that list.

Well, whatever- _since when have I ever done anything the way everybody else does?_

_So true. I didn't wait for the gorgeous Dr to become available to treat my [ungrateful] boyfriend, I simply blackmailed him instead._

Luke had been waiting for a couple of minutes for the rest of the advisors to arrive, so they could meet for their weekly discussion. Well, they called it a discussion; it was mainly the advisors/financiers sharing ideas, only to have them criticised by one Dr Oliver. _One beautiful Dr Oliver..._

And once again, as if on cue, Reid strolled into the hospital. _How does he do that?_ _Can he read minds or something?_

He wasn't wearing scrubs today, though. He was wearing that gorgeous black jeans and jumper combo. _There should be some law against looking like that. I mean, seriously? I know we're in a hospital, but he's so gorgeous I can feel my heart constricting. This cannot be healthy._

Reid registered the fact that Luke was the only other one to have arrived, and sighed. He really didn't need this right now. Unable to find a solution to this problem in less than the time it took him to reach the counter, Reid was trapped into speaking to Luke.

"Mr Snyder"

Luke sighed. What's with him? Can't he use my first name?

But Reid, once again knowing how to surprise him, corrected his mistake before Luke had the opportunity to.

"Sorry, Luke, I meant to say Luke"

_He's not nervous is he? OMG!_

_Get a grip, Luke._

Luke was suddenly very nervous himself. Sure, he's thought about Reid, _a lot_, in the past two weeks, but the two men hadn't actually seen each other since the meeting in the DIY store. Luke had imagined what the conversation would be like, and it almost always ended with Reid pushing him up against a door, or something equally as sexy.

"How's the kitchen looking?"

Reid groaned, but couldn't hide that smile that made Luke go weak at the knees, because he clearly loved the fact that Luke had remembered such a little detail about their meeting two weeks ago.

"Every time I walk into the damn room I have to remind myself that it isn't the enchanted candy cane forest. It's just so _yellow. _I can't even come up with an insult for it; I think it's too pure to be insulted."

Luke beamed. Not at Reid's response, _well partly_, but mainly at the nature of his response_. He's babbling!_, Luke screamed inwardly.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Thanks for the thought, but save your delicate hands. I'll do it"

Luke laughed, for the first time in forever, and watched absent-mindedly as Reid turned around and turned the coffee maker on. _I could get used to this, him, us..._

But then Luke caught sight of Oscar pacing the halls of Oakdale Memorial. He wasn't as casual as Reid; he was dressed in smart trousers and a gorgeous navy shirt. His eyes scanned the corridor nervously, before settling on Reid's form.

"Reid Oliver, I have a bone to pick with you!"

Reid laughed, and then turned around.

"Finally got out of the shower, did you? I thought we'd run out of hot water"

"Not funny, Reid"

But they were both laughing and smiling at each other.

"I thought you were going to wait for me"

"Nah, couldn't be bothered"

"Aww, still the same caring and gentle ape I love"

Reid laughed heartily at that one, before turning to Luke, still with tears in his eyes, and introducing Oscar.

"Luke, this is Oscar. He's here to offer unneeded advice as to where the money should be invested"

It was Oscar's turn to laugh at Reid's uncouth introduction.

"As in _the_ Luke Snyder, blackmailing extraordinaire?"

"Yeah, this is him"

"Well, it's great to meet you, Luke. I'm relieved that someone else has the ability to make Reid Oliver do what they want"

Reid rolled his eyes, and Oscar elbowed him in the ribs.

Luke smiled. Not because he and Reid had finally had a civil conversation, but because Luke knew now that Reid had good and solid friends that loved him. It was comforting to watch the easy interaction between them, even if Luke did feel slightly jealous.

"So where are you staying, Oscar? The Lakeview?"

"No, I'm staying with Reid, actually"

Oh.

"Oh, right..."

What if they were getting back together? What if Reid realised that he wanted a relationship with Oscar, instead of him?

But Luke's train of thought was abruptly interrupted by Mrs Harrison, one of the advisors.

"Ready to go, gentlemen?"

Luke nodded, looking one last time behind him as Oscar whispered something into Reid's ear that made the Doctor laugh. Luke also noted the sneaky hand that Oscar placed on the small of Reid's back to guide him into the room.

"I'm not a child, Oscar; I do know where I'm going"

"I know you do, Reid Oliver. I just like touching you"

Reid turned to him, and smiled. A genuine, happy, _I'm so glad you're here for me right now because I just had my heart broken_, smile.

Damn that gorgeous Oscar and his ability to be charming and wonderful.

It was going to be a long meeting.

Well, the meeting wasn't as bad as Luke had predicted. Reid and Oscar had sat together, but Oscar had managed to keep his hands to himself. Luke was partly pleased, but also partly surprised. _I just wouldn't be able to have that kind of self-control, _he thought.

It was then that he noticed the scarf on the edge of the chair next to him. It looked familiar, and Luke needed to think for all of just five seconds as to its owner.

Reid.

Luke picked up the scarf, before shamelessly holding it close to his neck and face, inhaling Reid's scent that lingered on the soft material. It smelt of caramel and white orchard washing powder; it smelt exactly like Reid.

Luke thought back to the day he had so foolishly let Reid go- the day they spent flirting and playing chess, before _finally _sharing the most passionate kiss Luke had experienced since...well, their last kiss.

Luke remembered placing a shaking hand on Reid's soft cheek, and stroking it, feeling his warmth beneath his fingertips. He remembered raking his hand through Reid's soft curls, and sighing contentedly as Reid held his waist possessively and pulled him closer.

But most of all, Luke remembered the smell of caramel and white orchard that filled his soul every time he got close enough to the beautiful Doctor.

So Luke wrapped the scarf around his neck, keeping it close to his face, so he could smell Reid all the way back to his apartment.

Smitten much, Luke?

So what.

Luke had stood outside Reid's flat for what felt like hours; his clenched fist hovered sheepishly over the solid wood of the door, never quite willing to knock.

Just then, Oscar opened the door unexpectedly, and broke into a warm smile as his eyes found Reid's scarf sitting around Luke's neck.

"Luke, it's lovely to see you. Was there something, or someone, you needed specifically?"

Luke was suddenly speechless, not to mention embarrassed.

"I, erm..."

_Well, I've apparently lost the ability to speak. _

"Looking for Reid?"

"Yes"

Oscar smiled even wider, and then spoke again.

"You've just missed him. He went to rent a movie, but you're welcome to come in and wait for him. I'm sure he'd want that scarf back, not to mention an opportunity to see you"

So, Reid had clearly been talking to Oscar about him.

Luke walked eagerly into the apartment, taking into account the _very _yellow kitchen walls. He chuckled lightly as he recounted Reid's speech about its yellowness.

He removed Reid's scarf, holding it close to himself once more before placing it carefully on the sofa. Oscar noticed the gesture and smiled wider to himself.

Oscar motioned for Luke to sit down, and sat on the opposite side of the sofa himself.

There was a slight pause, before Oscar spoke again.

"What do you feel for Reid, Mr Snyder?"

_Wow. He doesn't beat around the bush, does he?_

"A great deal"

Oscar nodded.

"I can see that. I've met you just twice Luke, and I can already see that you are smitten with each other"

Luke blushed furiously.

"So answer me this..."

_Oh God._

"Why did you decide to get back together with your ex and break Reid's heart?"

Oscar was clearly very protective of Reid, and Luke immediately felt uncomfortable. He registered the tone of controlled anger and swallowed hard, before replying honestly.

"To tell you the truth, Oscar, I don't know"

The other man nodded, and appeared to understand.

"I love Reid very much, Luke. He is very important to me. I want you to understand something, something I think you have the right to know"

Luke eyed Oscar curiously, before nodding, encouraging him to tell him more.

"I haven't been in Oakdale for very long, but I am already worried, as to the way Reid is treated here. What a lot of people here seem to be unaware of his just how hard Reid's life has been. It seems to me that everybody else has an excuse ready to justify many of their actions, yet Reid is seen as an arrogant, selfish and cruel person."

Luke swallowed. Even though he didn't like to admit it, Oscar seemed to have the entire population of Oakdale down pat. And that's exactly what many (but not all) of them believed.

"Reid has had a very hard time of it. His parents were homophobic, and they refuse to see him. He was bullied so badly at school he had to be transferred. Twice. The only source of acceptance he found was his work; his science teachers loved him, because he was passionate and unbelievably able."

Luke looked down at his lap.

"And then he found me. He had me to come to, to talk to, to be with, and to find acceptance with. He's rude to people because he'd rather have the opportunity to hurt them before they hurt him. He's closed off because he's terrified of revealing too much of himself and being rejected, once again, by people he thought would love him regardless. Do you see where I'm going with this, Luke?"

Luke looked up, and nodded sternly.

"Oscar, I don't know what to say."

A pause.

"I just want to know why you'd do that to him, Luke. Because I know Reid, inside and out. He loves you so much he can barely take not being with you anymore"

Luke felt tears in his eyes, and he glanced up at Oscar. He pleaded for forgiveness with his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry for how I've treated him"

And then, Luke couldn't help but open the floodgates of emotions he had held so close for so long.

"Noah was all I'd ever known. He was my past, present and future. And then I met Reid, and he turned my world upside down. He's funny, and intelligent, and so beautiful"

Oscar smiled and gestured for Luke to continue.

It was that look, that look of 'I promised I won't judge you' that made Luke continue.

"I was falling so fast I barely had time to wrap my head around it. And then Noah got his sight back, and I didn't know what to do. I felt guilty, so guilty for falling in love with another man, so I got back together with Noah to compensate for it. I just hadn't appreciated all that I had done to Reid, nor what he truly meant to me."

Oscar nodded.

"Luke, I completely understand"

And suddenly Luke couldn't take it anymore. He broke down, and wept openly, not even flinching when he felt Oscar's warm and comforting hand on his shoulder. He cried silently for minutes, relaxing ever so slightly as he felt Oscar's strong hand rub his back gently.

"Oscar, I'm s-s-s-o so-orry"

Luke's voice was barely above a whisper and his sobs continued, heavy and broken.

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to, Luke"

Oscar's voice was calm and soothing.

"You need to talk to him, Luke. I can see how much you mean to each other. He needs to see it, too"

"But I hurt him so badly. He won't want to see me, Oscar"

"You know, Luke, I don't think that's true"

Luke looked up and gave Oscar a weak smile.

"You think so?"

Luke's voice was barely audible, and Oscar smiled cautiously at him.

"Yes, I think so"


	3. I Promise

**Thanks, once again, for the kind reviews. They really mean a lot!**

**Short chapter, but its quite intense, and I wanted to leave it there. **

**The next few will be longer, I promise!**

**xxxxx**

Luke sat quietly, curled up on the corner of the sofa like a cat, still sobbing gently into Reid's scarf. Oscar was in the kitchen making tea, occasionally glancing over at the sofa to check on Luke. He registered the frightened look haunting Luke's delicate features.

"He'll be here soon, don't worry"

But Luke was worried, perhaps irrationally so, because Reid had been gone for so long.

_Where is he?_

It felt as if the minutes had deliberately stretched themselves to their limits, just to mock and terrify an already fragile Luke.

And suddenly, just as Luke had thought he had reached his own limit, he heard Reid fumbling with his keys outside the door. Luke smiled slightly, drinking in the mumbled profanities Reid was emitting as he dropped his keys.

He opened the door, and started talking without noticing Luke's curled form.

He was fidgeting with his shopping bags, and was scanning the room for an available space, whilst simultaneously having a conversation with Oscar.

"Reid..."

"You didn't say which season you wanted, so I got the second, because I think we watched the first that time in Chicago, remember? And its cookie dough ice cream you like, right? Oscar?"

Reid finally glanced up, gave Oscar a confused _why aren't you answering me_ look before noticing one Luke Snyder on his sofa.

"Luke... what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Reid..."

Oscar knew he needed to leave them to it.

"Reid, I think you two have a lot to talk about. I'll see you later. Oh, and put that ice cream in the fridge. That is my favourite flavour"

And with that, Oscar gathered his keys and wallet, and exited the apartment with a soft _click._

There was a tense pause.

Reid was the one to break the silence.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

Reid sat cautiously opposite from Luke, drinking in the sight of him. He looked so beautiful, even with puffy red eyes.

"Why were you crying?"

Reid voice was gentle and caring, and much like the tone he used often with Oscar, brimming with intimacy.

Luke had collected his thoughts now. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. But when he finally spoke, he was so nervous he thought he might choke.

He wanted this to be perfect. He needed to explain everything to Reid properly, because that's what the amazing Doctor deserved.

Nothing but the truth.

"Reid, I need to explain something... I need to explain why I got back together with Noah"

Reid immediately tensed and jumped up from his seat. Luke rose smoothly, before placing his hand over Reid's, pulling him gently back down. Reid sighed, before resuming his speech, his tone soft and careful.

"Mr Snyder, I'm kind of tired of hearing about Mr Mayer, and the never-ending epic love story that is Luke and Noah. God knows I hear about it enough from the entire population of Oakdale, not to mention your mother, who, by the way, does not like me. So please let go of my hand, and please just let me be"

Luke winced at the hurt in Reid's words, but continued.

"I'm not with Noah"

A pause.

"I'm here, Reid. I came here to return your scarf, but it took me all of two minutes before I was curled up on the sofa, pouring my heart out to Oscar, crying into it because I thought I'd blown my chance with you"

Reid sighed again.

"Luke..."

He sounded just about ready to give in.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. I want you to listen to what I have to say"

Reid closed his eyes; he didn't seem to notice when Luke slowly got up, and went down on one knee, in front of Reid. He stroked the back of the Doctor's hand again, and Reid's eyes fluttered open. He gasped.

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing"

"Well, thank God for that"

Luke chuckled slightly, before replying sternly.

"I just wanted to show you just how much you mean to me"

Reid looked at him and cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Reid Oliver, you are one in a million. When you walk in the room, I can feel my heart beat ten times faster than is strictly healthy. And then when you smile, well, I'm gone. You make me laugh, you make me nervous, but most of all, Reid Oliver, you make me _happy_."

Reid sighed again.

"Luke, I can't..."

"Can't what?"

Luke's voice was desperate and pleading now.

"I don't think I can trust you like that again, not yet"

A pause.

"I gave you so much and you threw it back in my face. I don't think..."

Here Reid's voice cracked, but he continued. Meanwhile, tears were once again threatening Luke's eyes, and before he could stop himself, he was crying.

"I don't think I could take it again"

Luke closed his eyes, forcing his salty tears to the surface, and he eyed Reid longingly under his heavily-lidded irises, as the tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

"Reid, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

Luke's voice had regained the broken and raspy air it had possessed not ten minutes ago. Reid gazed into Luke's eyes, and smiled. He too had given in to silent sobs.

"I just, I..."

Reid closed his eyes again, letting the tears he had held pent up for so long flow freely. Luke cried harder at the sight of Reid's tears, and he felt his heart constrict, knowing he was the source of the older man's pain.

"Reid, if I could take it back, I would"

Luke reached up and cupped Reid's face in his hands, stroking the warm tears away with a shaking hand.

"Baby, I'd do anything"

Reid nodded slowly, and he finally opened his eyes. They were stained red, but the unique turquoise tinge of his gorgeous eyes allowed Luke a glimpse into Reid's soul.

"Please, Reid..."

Luke pulled the older man's face closer once again, until their noses were touching.

Luke's voice was barely a whisper, but he needed to say it, and Reid needed to believe it.

Because it was true.

"I'd do anything"

At that, Reid finally spoke. He voice was gentle and raspy, much like Luke's, but the words he spoke were strong and true.

"I believe you"

And that was it.

That was the moment Luke Snyder realised. He loved this man more than anything. For weeks, he had been trying to convince Reid of his true feelings; he'd messed up so badly, and had handled the situation with Noah appallingly.

He had almost lost the opportunity to be with the man he loved.

_Almost._


	4. Good Morning Gorgeous

**Once again, your kind reviews are lovely to read, and I've come to the conclusion that you're all awesome (Obviously. You like Luke and Reid, you must be awesome by default)**

**Sorry for the long wait, life seemed to get in the way :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxx**

Luke's warm hands still held Reid's face close, and both men had now broken into smiles.

Luke couldn't hide his relief; _finally_, they'd got there. They had overcome every obstacle possible in such a small space of time.

Noah.

_Lily._

All of Oakdale?

But Luke didn't care what others thought, not anymore.

His new mantra?

_Screw what everybody else thinks I should do; why do it if it doesn't make you incandescently happy?_

"I thought, I'd... I thought I'd lost you forever"

Reid laughed lightly, and took Luke's face in his hands.

"You clearly underestimate the effect you have on me, Mr Snyder. I couldn't keep away, even if you wanted me to"

Reid winked, and Luke's heart felt as though it would burst. His cheeks burned with happiness, as the largest smile he had ever given anyone conquered his features.

_I'm the luckiest man in the world._

The older man leaned forward slightly; his eyes were closed, and he placed a tentative kiss on Luke's lips. It was short, but _ever-so-sweet_.

And then, Luke couldn't hold back.

He was done with holding back.

"I love you so much"

Reid opened his eyes, and he gazed at Luke in wonder.

"You... you love me?"

Luke absolutely adored the look on Reid's face; it was of the most beautiful kind of surprise.

It was amazing to think that a man like him could have that effect on a man like Reid.

"I thought they said you were a genius? I would've thought my feelings for you were pretty clear by now"

Reid chuckled at that, but his strong gaze didn't waver.

The words he spoke next knocked Luke for six.

"Luke Snyder, I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you"

_And there was me thinking I couldn't love him anymore._

_Oh how wrong I was._

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Yes"

Luke's response was instantaneous, and Reid couldn't help but smile.

Luke Snyder, the smart, sweet and gorgeous CEO of Grimaldi Shipping and the Chair of a Foundation wanted to be with _him? _

"Well, that's settled then. But don't expect to be fed...unless you want some cookie dough ice cream"

Luke laughed.

"No, I'm good thanks"

Reid was returning his smile, and before either was fully aware of what was happening, they were caught together in the most sensational kiss. Reid's lips were soft and precise, knowing exactly what to do to elicit sighs of pleasure. Reid kissed the corner of Luke's mouth, and then the surrounding flesh of Luke's curved jaw, before placing butterfly pecks on Luke's cheeks.

"I think I've found something a lot sweeter than ice cream"

Reid smiled into the kisses, pressing their cheeks together.

"Luke Snyder, that was just shockingly cheesy. Get the hell out of my apartment"

Both men laughed heartily at that, but neither shifted enough for their cheeks to separate.

Hours later, Reid and Luke lay tangled together between the sheets of the Doctor's bed. Reid had his eyes closed, and was drifting off to sleep.

But Luke was watching him intently.

He observed carefully as the older man's chest rose gently, and he grinned to himself as his eyes travelled over Reid's face.

Luke traced his fingers over Reid's defined torso, ghosting over the solid muscles, before finding their way to his strong arms.

He was so perfect, so beautiful.

_And he's all mine._

"Stop staring, Luke. I'm trying to sleep"

Luke chuckled.

"You know, Reid Oliver, I've always found you very attractive. You cannot expect me to stop staring at you, especially when you've just proven to me what I've always suspected"

"What's that, then?"

"That you're good at absolutely _everything_"

It was Reid's turn to chuckle; and without opening his eyes, he replied.

"Touché"

A pause.

"I mean it Reid- I've always found you attractive"

Reid opened his eyes, and smiled. He reached out and stroked Luke's cheek with his right hand, lingering on his lips. He leaned forward, and kissed the blonde man passionately; Luke tilted his head to allow Reid more access, before they pulled away simultaneously, and the Doctor tucked Luke's head between his shoulder and chin.

"When I first saw you Reid, well... let's just say it's an experience I will always remember. The way you strolled in the hospital, so confidently, wearing that gorgeous black jacket, with your hair, your eyes... I had to actively try not to stare"

Reid continued to listen, but didn't say anything. His head was swimming; he was ecstatic to discover that Luke felt the sudden, electric, and instantaneous attraction that he did upon their first meeting.

"And every day since then, Reid, I learnt more and more about you... you became more attractive, and not just physically attractive, but emotionally too. The way you didn't take anyone's crap, including mine, and the way I watched you treat your patients"

Luke kissed Reid's shoulder, and the older man felt his heart melt.

"You are so _passionate... _and I'd often imagined what it would be like to have someone like you passionate about me"

Reid kissed the top of Luke's head, and ran his delicate hand through the blonde's hair.

"You didn't exactly make it easy for me, either, Mr Snyder, with your tight short-sleeved tops and persistent nature. Not only were you supremely beautiful, you were also everywhere. I had to exercise some serious restraint"

Luke smiled into Reid's shoulder, kissing the smooth skin it found there once again.

"I love you more than I thought I ever would, Reid Oliver"

Reid smiled back.

"I never thought I'd fall in love with the demanding idiot responsible for uprooting my entire life in Dallas, Mr Snyder, but it seems that way. Night, Luke"

"Sleep well, Reid"

Luke woke to the feel of one slim arm encasing his waist. He smiled as Reid pulled him closer, kissed the nape of his neck tenderly, and whispered into his ear.

"Good morning, gorgeous"

Luke's speech was muffled with sleep, and he yawned loudly before beginning.

"Mornin' sexy Doctor of mine... what time is it?"

Reid chuckled at Luke's greeting, kissed his neck once again, and revealed the time.

_8:37._

"Do you want some breakfast, Snyder? I know you normally get it brought to you on a silver tray by a highly-trained animal, but I can make you some scrambled eggs or something"

"Aw, so sweet... but don't you have surgery this morning?"

"I do, at 12. How do you know that?"

Luke was suddenly very awake.

It wasn't because he had asked Bob yesterday as to Reid's weekly timetable so he could plan this talk with the lovely Dr with enough time in the morning, _just in case._

Of course not... he was just hungry.

"I, erm... just guessed"

Reid paused, and pondered questioning the issue.

Instead, he decided to settle on the notion that Luke Snyder could certainly find out anything if he needed to enough.

It was in his Grimaldi/Snyder blood.

And didn't Reid love that.

"Ok... you can borrow a t-shirt of mine if you like; I don't think you came prepared with anything"

Reid winked.

Luke was fully awake now, and decided it was an appropriate time to use sarcasm. After all, his gorgeous Dr seemed to speak that particular language fluently.

"Aww, cheers babes"

Luke winked at Reid's disgusted expression, and laughed as Reid threw a shirt at him and sauntered out of the room. Reid called back as Luke was changing.

"Don't ever use that word with me again, Snyder!"

Luke chuckled, and pulled the worn t-shirt towards himself- it was nothing special, just a navy-blue pullover, but Reid had worn it before.

Which made it special.

Luke draped it over his messy hair and tired eyes, before inhaling the caramel and white-orchard scent that lingered amongst the soft cotton.

_Reid._

And then Luke realised where he was... in Reid's bedroom, wearing Reid's shirt, about to have a home-cooked breakfast made by his gorgeous _boyfriend._

_BOYFRIEND._

It took Luke all the self-restraint he had left not to squeal.


	5. Dance With Me, Forever

**Its been too long, I know. I had A-Level exams, so I had to postpone my writing of the final chapter.**

***hangs head in shame***

**I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**Reviews are awesome and lovely... I'm not known for my subtlety, I realise.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and subscribing to the story, it really means a lot! I've never written fanfiction before, but I really enjoyed doing this one.**

**Enjoy the final chapter!**

**xxx**

Luke sauntered into the kitchen, wearing nothing but Reid's navy pullover and a pair of grey shorts. He was welcomed by the sight of Reid at the counter, diligently whisking a bowl of eggs, and one Oscar, seated quietly at the table, reading a newspaper.

Oscar registered Luke's footsteps before Reid did- he looked up, and winked.

Luke smiled warmly at Oscar, and felt that familiar sensation in his heart; he wanted his expression to be thoughtful and deep, to convey all the gratitude and respect the other man deserved.

But Luke truly felt his heart swell when Reid turned around.

His hair was ruffled, and he looked slightly worn out- but his eyes were bright and attentive, and Luke watched intently at the concentration invading Reid's beautiful features. He carefully scrapped the eggs onto a slice of fresh toast, before looking up, and giving Luke the most stunning smile.

"Viola, Snyder!"

He made a joke 'reveal' gesture with his hands, and motioned for Luke to come and sit. Instead, Luke waltzed over to where Reid was standing; he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, and kissed his nose, then his cheeks, before kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Thank you"

Luke's voice was low and soft- it was almost a whisper. He pecked Reid's nose once again, before settling down in front of the magnificent [hand-crafted] breakfast. The older man sat down next to him, before pouring all three men a coffee.

Oscar said nothing—instead, he seemed content to observe Luke and Reid together. He watched their small touches intently; the gentle hand Reid placed over Luke's when he wanted him to pass the orange juice, and the slight smile Luke gave him in return.

He felt the table shake slightly as Luke drew his foot over Reid's calf.

It was that look in Luke's eyes that made Oscar trust him. It was obvious how much he loved Reid.

"Well... is anyone going to fill me in, or am I going to have to play catch-up?"

Reid chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious, genius? We had a massive fight and I kicked him out. What do you think?"

Oscar laughed at Reid's response.

"You know, you haven't changed one bit, Reid Oliver"

Luke felt a slight pang of jealousy at Oscar's words. Sure, he knew Reid loved him [and only him], but he still wondered what it would have been like to know Reid when he was at college.

To know what his hopes, dreams and fears once were.

To know what he was scared of when he was younger.

Or what he really felt about his parents not wanting to see him.

To know all of the things about him that Oscar did.

"So, tell me, Oscar... what was Reid like at college?"

Oscar chuckled darkly, before replying. He had a menacing look in his eyes, as if he were about to reveal something so dramatic it would endanger national security.

"Reid was quite a... what's the word, eh? He was quite a..."

Reid cut him off by looking up suddenly and shooting Oscar a warning look with his eyes.

"Harrison, don't you dare!"

But Oscar just looked at him innocently, and smiled.

Grinned.

"Don't you dare what?"

"You know what!"

The remainder of the morning was filled with tales of Reid and Oscar's time at college; it started with their meeting, and Luke couldn't help but notice the tinge of nostalgia in their voices as they talked.

Nonetheless, it filled Luke's heart with pleasure to hear that Reid had had people when he was younger to care for and love him.

Reid talked about the pride he'd felt when he'd got into his dream college.

He told Luke how he had stuttered for the first time in his life when Oscar had asked his name.

But the most interesting story was of how Reid and Oscar came to be roommates. Apparently, Oscar was the only one willing to be paired with the "gay kid", as Reid had been dubbed.

He'd told Reid at the time that it was because he was from California.

Luke laughed at that, but knew it wasn't true.

"Now, tell me Oscar, why did you _really _want to share with Reid?"

Both Reid and Luke studied Oscar's expression, as he broke into a smile.

"Because he was bloody gorgeous!"

Reid laughed, before giving Oscar an incredulous look.

"Was?"

Luke was rushed off his feet.

He had been busy at the foundation for nearly a fortnight, and had had barely any time to see Reid. He didn't like being apart from Reid, but neither did he feel the desperate need for them to be together.

And that's the way it should be; he was independent, but he wasn't alone.

He walked into Java, a little tired, and in serious need of a Hazelnut Latte.

Like now.

But Luke froze when he saw the man standing behind the counter.

_Perfect. _

Noah looked up before Luke had the chance to run [gracefully] away.

"Luke..."

"Hey, Noah"

A long, very awkward and very troubling pause followed.

"How's Dr Oliver?"

_Ouch._

Luke looked down, and fumbled with his hands. He wasn't good at confrontation, especially not with the people who meant so much to him.

He knew he'd hurt Noah.

It was all that everybody ever talked about.

But it was justified, wasn't it?

What about all that Noah had done to him?

What about his feelings, the effect the relationship was having on him? Wasn't that important too?

_Funny, because you would have thought, what with the way that everybody behaved that he was the only "baddie"._

And it was the detail that pissed Luke off the most; the fact that many residents of Oakdale, and many members of his family, conveniently forgot the reason that Luke broke up with Noah in the first place.

Even so, it must have hurt the other man's feelings...

"I haven't really seen him today... we've both been very busy, so I... he had a surgery in the morning, and I had a lot to go over... with the Foundation..."

"...And you wanted a coffee. What can I get you?"

Luke looked up finally, but found it difficult to form words.

"Dr Oliver told me you like Hazelnut when you're stressed"

_Where the hell did that come from?_

"I, er... he did?"

Luke was suddenly very confused.

So Reid and Noah had been in the same room together... and neither had been brutally murdered or maimed beyond recognition.

Interesting.

"Noah, I..."

But Luke's words were cut off before he could finish.

"Luke, its ok... you don't need to explain. I'm sure you've done it with plenty of other people, all of whom were wondering what you see in him"

A pause.

"You don't need to explain, because I know already"

"Noah, I really, I..."

"I see the way you look at him"

Luke felt a pang of guilt as he watched Noah's expression sag slightly.

"Noah..."

But Luke was unable to finish his sentence.

"It had been so long since you had that look in your eyes"

...

"And I felt so guilty, because I was the one responsible for extinguishing that light, and taking so much from you. I was so selfish, Luke. And I didn't give any thought as to the effect it could have on you"

Tears were building strong and fast in Luke's eyes, as he observed the man before him, the man he used to love with all his heart.

Noah was a good person, he knew that.

And finally, Noah understood what he had been trying to communicate for so long.

That they loved each other, but they certainly did not belong together.

"You and he, you work... I think he really loves you."

And then Luke felt that final, guilty weight being prised from his chest.

"Thank you, Noah... thank you so much"

And with that, Luke practically ran the length of the counter, turned the corner, and pulled Noah into a tight, but friendly, hug. He whispered into Noah's ear:

"Thank you"

Two months later, Luke and Reid were busy getting ready for the opening of the wing. They'd spent so many hours planning, attending meetings, discussing and forming the new wing that it felt almost surreal now for it to be completed.

Luke thought about how they'd been with each other at the beginning of the project.

They'd fought constantly, and they couldn't agree on a single detail.

_Well, we both know now why that was._

Luke refused to acknowledge his attraction to the handsome Doctor because of Noah.

And Reid tried to hide his feelings because of what he thought could be a breach of ethics.

But finally, they'd got there.

"Reid, what are you doing? Stop fiddling with it, come here"

Reid huffed in annoyance, but leaned into Luke as the younger man adjusted his tie.

"What the hell did you do to it, honey? You're suppose to tie it like _this"_

_Wasn't he supposed to be a genius or something?_

Luke was busy with the tie, before Reid spoke.

"Remember in Dallas, Luke?"

The younger man was surprised by Reid's sudden speech.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when you spun me around and brushed lint off of my suit. Lint which wasn't actually there, if I can recall correctly"

Luke hit him playfully on the shoulder, but returned the warm and genuine smile the Doctor was giving him.

"I wanted to kiss you so badly"

Luke felt as if the breath had been sucked from him, and he smiled wider.

"I wish you had"

And with that, Reid leaned in closer, brushed their noses together, and kissed Luke senseless.

The party was in full swing by the time Luke and Reid had arrived; the room was peppered with Doctors and financiers alike, as well as some local celebrities.

Luke suppressed a giggle as he remembered Reid's opinion on that one.

"_You can't call yourself a celebrity for sleeping with someone who played a minor recurring character in a shit soap-opera"_

Yes, his wonderful boyfriend really did have a way with words.

Reid threaded his strong arm around Luke's waist, and the blonde man registered the gesture, placing a hand over Reid's. They mingled for what felt like hours, making inane conversation with the various guests available.

Well, Luke was making inane conversation.

And Reid was trying his best not to say something rude or insulting to any one of the imbeciles he was surrounded by.

"And now, please welcome the new wings' namesake to the podium, the extraordinarily talented Dr Reid Oliver!"

Reid rose gracefully from his seat, and dropped a quick kiss on Luke's cheek. He made his way sheepishly to the podium, and Luke smiled at his apparent indifference. Reid was a little ticked off that he had to speak at all.

"_But they're naming it after you!"_

"_So?"_

Luke smiled again, before turning to Oscar next to him and winking. Oscar leaned toward Luke and whispered in his ear.

"This should be very entertaining. Reid never disappoints"

Luke was suddenly very nervous.

"I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you for attending this very special launch today. I know from experience that hospitals with the most support often have the best records.

I was asked once, by a college of mine, to describe this project in one word. Easy, I replied. This new neuro-wing is _progressive_. It is going to make such a difference to patients that previously thought their conditions were untreatable, by offering not only the new and innovative treatments, but also the old and widely trusted methods."

A pause.

Reid breathed in sharply, and looked up from his flashcards.

He was improvising now.

"But this wing was also progressive for me. Coming to Oakdale was the best decision I ever made; I've met people I cannot imagine my life without, including one very annoying blonde matchmaker, one sage and venerable Doctor, and... The love of my life."

There was a pause, in which it seemed every member of the audience re-evaluated their opinion of Reid Oliver.

Katie was sobbing gently into her handkerchief; Bob was smiling wisely, and Lucinda was regarding Reid with a look of utter admiration.

But Luke?

Why, he was speechless.

"So thank you, Luke Snyder, for blackmailing me into coming here. I owe you a lifetime of happiness"

It was then that Reid looked at Luke directly. He blew him a kiss from the podium, in full sight of all of the guests, and Luke couldn't help but smile.

Many of the women, including Lily, sighed contentedly at the gesture.

Reid descended the podium to the sound of cheers and clapping, but before he reached Luke and their table, he was stopped by Noah Mayer.

Luke felt like he should do something, but was soon both transfixed and surprised by the scene that unfolded in front of him.

Reid held his hand out to Noah, which the brunette took gladly. Noah pulled Reid into an awkward but heartfelt embrace, then let go, before patting Reid on the back as he left.

Reid returned to the table, a little dazed; but before he could say anything, Luke swept him into his arms.

"I love you" Luke breathed into Reid's ear.

Luke felt Reid's smile against his neck; the Doctor kissed it, before whispering into Luke's ear.

"Dance with me?"

And the two men swayed endlessly to Elvis's smooth tones, both lost in the tide of emotions threatening to drown them.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in... But I can't help falling in love with you..._

And Luke realised here, and now, that he could have everything he'd dreamed of in the past few months.

He could learn Reid's hopes, fears and dreams.

He could ask what he was scared of when he was younger.

If he wanted, he could ask Reid what he really felt when his parents disowned him.

Because now, they had forever.

_Take my hand; take my whole life too... for I can't help falling in love with you..._

_**THE END**_

_**A/N**_

_**Love to all of the people who R&R'd my story, means a lot!**_

_**The song used at the end [If anyone cares] was "I can't help falling in love with you" by Elvis Presley.**_


End file.
